A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a SSD, and can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. In general, a device or host system can utilize the memory sub-system to store data at the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components.